wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Auberdine
| leader = Thundris Windweaver | language = Darnassian, Common | faith = Druidism, Elune | affiliation = Alliance | loc = Darkshore | facilities =yes | inn =yes | mailbox =yes | stables=yes | anvil =yes |travel=yes | flightpath =yes | boat =yes | trainers =yes | class = | profession =yes | status =Active | source = Lands of Mystery, 11-12 }} Auberdine was the main center of civilization in Darkshore. Most of Auberdine was populated by Night Elves, but the occasional dwarf or gnome, and even high elf could also be found there. While quite appealing, Auberdine offers a brutal contrast from the serenity that can be felt in Darnassus. Even the sun seems to be too shy to cast its rays upon the land, which seems to be kept cloaked in a dark and mysterious mist. The buildings in Auberdine are quite different from those found in Darnassus. Here, the stone is mostly replaced by wood, and every house has a gloomy look, as if a spell was cast upon the outpost. Auberdine is a small town with little to defend except a safe way of life. History Auberdine had previously been damaged during the Sundering and later wars. After the Third War, the night elves who had been living in Darkshore began to focus their attention on rebuilding the town. Most of the town is made of new buildings, as the night elves cleared away the ruins they could not restore. Auberdine is the sole warm haven amid the desolate land of Darkshore. The oppressive weather and the creatures that lurk in the shadows make much of Darkshore inhospitable, but this thriving trading post is a safe place for heroes to restock and rest. The town had about 200 residents just after the Third War, mostly night elves,Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 193 but has grown to about 5,500 residents in recent times.Lands of Mystery, 12 Visitors can stop at the Fish Eye Tavern for a hot bite to eat, purchase supplies at Tassik's Tradepost, or, if they have the knack for sailing, rent a skiff at Syran's Boat House. Residents are quite outgoing for night elves and free with advice, whether offering tips on sailing or advising on travel through Darkshore. Auberdine is a small town with little to defend except a safe way of life. The residents' jovial demeanor is but a thin veneer covering a grim determination to protect their homes. There are few armed forces in a military sense, but local scouts and rangers serve as a ready militia and are prepared to defend their quiet hamlet to the death. Cataclysm Auberdine was destroyed by the upheaval caused by Deathwing's return in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, and is known as the Ruins of Auberdine. A new night elf encampment, Lor'danel, in northern Darkshore has replaced Auberdine as the primary base of operations. The port between mainland Kalimdor and the islands (Teldrassil and Azuremyst), as well as to the Eastern Kingdoms, will be located in Rut'theran Village. Travel connections Since cataclysm, there are no travel connections to Auberdine, and Rut'theran houses a flightmaster and piers for boat connections. Flight ; Rut'theran Village (free) ; Talonbranch Glade ( ) ; Talrendis Point ( ) ; Stonetalon Peak ( ) ; Astranaar ( ) ; Nijel's Point ( ) ; Feathermoon Stronghold ( ) ; Theramore Isle ( ) ; Moonglade ( ) Flight prices had the usual discounts according to the player's reputation with the Flight Master city (Darnassus). Boat ; Stormwind Harbor ; Rut'theran Village ; Valaar's Berth Travelling Auberdine was basically the port for Night Elves, because it had direct access to Rut'theran Village, and it goes to most of Kalimdor and Stormwind City. You could get to the following places from Darkshore: *Teldrassil is the night elven world tree and the starting location for young night elves. It can be reached by hippogryph or by boat, both of which will land in Rut'theran Village. From there, it is only a short walk up the hill and through a portal to get to the capital city of Darnassus, which offers banking, training, and auctioning opportunities not found in Auberdine. *Ashenvale is south of Darkshore and can be reached either by walking or by taking a hippogryph to Astranaar. *Stonetalon Mountains are south of Ashenvale, but the hippogryph will take you there if you have the flight path to Stonetalon Peak. *Dustwallow Marsh is on the opposite side of Kalimdor, but even so, the hippogryph will take you directly to Theramore Isle if you have the flight path. (The flight takes approximately ten minutes.) *A boat from Azuremyst Isle, the draenei starting area, runs to the west dock of Auberdine. The other landing, the port of Valaar's Berth, is west of the Exodar, the draenei capital. (Requires Burning Crusade) *Stormwind City is located in the Eastern Kingdoms. To get there, take the boat from the southern pier in Auberdine. You can then journey on into the rest of the Eastern Kingdoms, or take a different boat to Northrend. Prior to Wrath of the Lich King, the boat at this dock went instead to Menethil Harbor in Wetlands. Notes/Trivia *If using the boat from Auberdine to Azuremyst, make sure you have the Burning Crusade expansion; otherwise a message will pop up saying that you cannot access the area, and you will be teleported to the Auberdine graveyard. * As of patch 3.0.2, the boat leaving from the southern pier at Auberdine goes to Stormwind City, not Menethil Harbor. * The name "Auberdine" is most likely taken from (and is an aberration/changed name) of the vegetable [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aubergine Aubergine] (aka Eggplant) , and sounds like that of real world cities named which are also coastal locations. References de:Auberdine es:Auberdine fr:Auberdine nl:Auberdine pl:Auberdine Category:Night elf territories Category:Alliance towns Category:Lands of Mystery Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game